Admist The Darkness
by Feliciano Vargas -N. Italy
Summary: Prussia and Germany come to the same conclusion that sending Drew to live with Romania for a month. What happens when Drew figures out the puzzle that the deceased Evellyn Beilschmidt left for her. Now Drew and her 'family' must face the dangers that they set free. Not to mention Drew starts to develop feeling for Romania. Warning Contains: Blood, Char.Death, Limes, demons & more!
1. AN, Summary, Warning and Responses

Warning: This series is not for people with low-horror-tolerance levels like America, Finland and me. This contains; Horror, Romance, Humour, Mystery, Blood, Gore, Limes, GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, RoChu, UkUs and Romania X Drew (O.C.)! With some one-sided Drew X Austria moments. And lets not forget crappy writing.

* * *

Summary: Drew pulls of the biggest prank ever at the Nation Ball. Drew didn't think that her confessing her crush on Austria was a bad thing but apperently it was tooken for a prank. Prussia and Germany come to the same conclusion that sending Drew to live with Romania for a month would be the best treatment. What happens when Drew figures out the puzzle that the deceased Evellyn Beilschmidt left for her. She opens the gate and finds the demon that Romania was hiding along with other creatures. Now Drew and her 'family' must face the dangers that she set free. Not to mention Drew starts falling for Romania. What happens when Drew learns about the other mystery that the castle holds? Can she really go back and save Evellyn at the cost of something precious to her? Will there be pasta there for me to eat? Find out by reading.

* * *

Table of Contents:

Prologue

Chapter 1: Dad is silly, Mom is strict, and my uncles are annoying!

Chapter 2: In Progress.

Chapter 3: Plotting.

* * *

Review Responses

Coming Soon.

* * *

A/N: I'll update often. Expect a chapter every week and expect Reviews to bring the chapters faster. This will be my A/N Page. I'll answer all your reviews here and I'll try to include what you want for the story line. I can also change this into a Reader-Insert if you want. Well, Hasta La Pasta. Oh and I role-play (not in the sexual way) so that's what my P.M. is for. I trust you all to leave the other comments alone.

And with this last word we shall be done.

PASTAAAAAA~!


	2. Prologue

_A night sky full of cries  
Hearts filled with lies  
The contract - is it worth the price?  
A soul pledged to the darkness  
Now I've lost it  
I know I can kill  
The truth exists beyond the gates!  
_- Howling By: Inch Up

* * *

-1900-

A quill is scribbling against the grain of the paper.

_It's too late. I know what he is. Every night those cries come back to haunt me. Just the wind, yeah right. He says that He'll kill her if I let anyone know his secret. I can't take this anymore. The lying, my heart is dying. Is my sanity worth her life, that's the deal. I live here slowly losing my sanity while she lives her life in sweet peace. My soul is pledged to his. His soul is nothing but dark. The darkness of his soul affects me at every turn. I'm losing it now. I want him dead. Once I lose it. I'll kill him. He is taking my humanity little by little. There are gates in the basement of his castle. Beyond them lay the truth of his nature and what he is doing here. His eyes are blood-red, his hair is strawberry blond and sometimes brown, his skin it too pale for a normal being. But he isn't normal. I want out. I need out. I can only hope that this torture will end with his demise. He is coming. I must hide. This will come by the canary you gave me. I'm sorry brother but I must go. I only hope that Gilbird can make the trip. Prussia you mustn't trust our cousin Romania. He is_

Blood is splatter on the page as the quill stops. Brown hair rests in the blood while a silhouette moves towards the paper. A chirp rings out as a blur of yellow rushes by and the paper is swooped up. The silhouette's eyes flash blood-red out of anger.

"My, my cousin. You really do need to learn about manners." Accused a Romanian accent. "I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always be your prieten." The silhouette walks to the window and falls out of it. The silhouette spins in circles until it disappears and is replaced with a bat. The bat loops and follows the little yellow canary across the waters.

The bird increases its speed trying to keep away from the bat. A wind pushes the bird towards a rock which pins the bird from the wind. The bird tries to escape the magical wind to fly back to its original owner in Germany but the wind keeps up until the bat reaches the little canary. The bat changes shape back into a person. The person is wearing wearing a small top hat with two ribbons coming off of it one is red and the other one is yellow, and wearing a large trench coat. The person shifts enough to reveal that it is a guy. His hair is strawberry-blond while his eyes are blood red. His eyes seem to glow with fury.

"Ahh~! Gilbird. I'm sorry but I need that letter so be a good bird and give it to me." Said the man his voice holding a Romanian accent. The bird chirped and bit the oncoming hand and took off again. "God dammit. Stupid bird you'll pay for that." The man growled.

The sun began to rise and the man started to burn as the sun rays streaked across the sky. "Damn. Evellyn you are a great strategist. I wish that you could have lived longer. Too bad that Shelika died last year. You ended up dying for nothing." The man declared as he turned back into a bat and flew towards the castle.

-3 days later in Germany-

"West. Come over here." Called a German.

"What is it East?" Answered another German accent. This one just more huskier than the last.

"Gilbird flew back." The first voice replied.

"What! Is there a letter?" Asked the other voice.

"Ja, there is but it is-" The voice stopped. Footsteps could be heard as both males entered the kitchen.

"Okay Prussia. Show me the letter." Commanded a blond with blue eyes, hair slicked back wearing a green German military uniform.

"I-I can't West." Replied an albino wearing a Prussian blue German military jacket with matching pants. "It is illegible."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked West.

"Because it has-" Tears began trailing down Prussia's face, "It has her blood on it." Was the reply.

"Well give it here." Ordered West.

"Okay but Germany." Started Prussia. West nodded, "just don't freak out 'kay West?"

"Alright then Prussia. I'll examine this to see if Evellyn left any clues to who did this. Then we'll go visit Romania for a better explanation." Answered Germany. Germany sat down at the table in his kitchen to examin the letter

_Dear Awesome Prussia and Great Germany,_

_I know _-blood splotch-  
_It's too late. _-blood splotch-  
_Is my sanity worth her life, that's the deal. I live here slowly losing my sanity while she lives her life in sweet peace. My soul is pledged to his. His soul is nothing but dark. -_blood splotch- _don't trust _-inked out-_. He is_

"Why would she ink that out, or did Gilbird get attacked while he was flying here? Idon't have any evidence on this. Sorry Evellyn but we can't find your killer in this day and age. I hape you forgive us." Pondered Germany. He walked out to talk to his brother about the conclusion.


	3. Dad is silly, Mom is strict

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
-_My Immortal By: Evanescence_  
****_

* * *

-Present time-

I looked up at the mirror and over myself. I was a pale ginger-brunnette with red-violet eyes and always wore the weirdest things. My name is Drew Beilschmidt-Vargas. ( www. officialpsds/ images/ thumbs/ Hot-Anime-Girl-psd34584. png)

"Drew! Get your ass down here." Ordered an Italian accent. I paused in my writing for two seconds to think about my reply.

"Inferno no, Arschloch." I retorted starting off with Italian and switching to German at the end.

"Cagna. Si pagherà per questo!" Was the answer I received. I turned back to my black laptop and went back to my writing.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Now!

Push me again (again)  
This is the end  
Here we go here we go here we go, now

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give  
Now!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... Go!  
Hey... GO!

I looked at the lyrics I wrote out. I was quite pleased with the results. I mean how often can anyone write lyrics from songs they hear and have them be accurate? Not very often. A strand of my silly ginger hair fell in front of my eyes. I was going to move on to another song when the doorbell went off. And this wasn't just any doorbell. It was one that I changed while my Mother and Father went to town. It would play one of my favourite songs ever. I laughed as the doorbell played the song that I just wrote.

"Wah~! Don't kill me." Pleaded a soft Italian voice whom of which was my Father.

"DREW!" Yelled a very strict German voice who was my Mother. I ran downstairs and opened up the door.

"Yes Mother." I chimed wearing a smile on my face.

"Did you do this again?" Mother asked me. I looked up into his deep blue eyes and sighed. There wasn't much I could hide from my Mother.

"Yes. Don't you like the song?" I asked still wearing my smile.

"No Drew I do not like the song. I want you to stop playing around with stuff in the house." Scolded my Mother.

"Daddy. Back me up, please." I begged my Father.

"Ve~! Germany, can't we let it go this time?" Asked my Father looking into my mothers eyes. When gold met teal there was no going back. Father had this one in the bag.

"No Italy. We have been letting these things go for far too long. It's about time we punish her for her actions." Growled my Mother. His dark aura surrounded him as he said this.

"But Uncle Prussia said it was fine." I accused looking at my Mother.

"Well then. We'll just have to change that." My Mother announced walking into our pasta colored house.

"Hey West. How are-" Uncle Prussia was cut off by a choke.

"How dare you teach Drew to mess with stuff in this house! I should kill you right here if it weren't for that being illegal." Roared my Mother. I could hear her from the first floor and Uncle Prussia lived in the basement. I heard shuddering from behind me. I turned to see that Father was scared.

"Mom." I yelled into the dark abyss everyone around me called a home. "You're scaring Dad." Right then I heard Chopin No. 4 Nocturne F Major playing from the music room.

"Austria." I squealed running towards the music room leaving my Mom and Dad to their own devices. I walked into the tiny music room. The pale walls glowed with beauty and the black piano shone with excellence. The music stopped and the person sitting at the piano turned to me. He had deep violet eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a deep blue suit with a white dress shirt and jabot. He smiled as he saw me.

"Drew, how are you doing today?" He asked.

"Go-...Very well Mr. Austria. I trust your day is going well." I replied in a lady-like maner.

"I was doing fine until I heard you drop your mannerisms I taught you. You may live with Prussia but at least try to be more like Hungary." His face dropped as he scolded me.

"You mean go aroung hitting perverts on the head with a frying pan?" I questioned confused about what he meant.

"No I mean be more lady-like. Anyways I heard Germany yelling at Prussia. What was the matter?" He recalled.

"Prussia has been teaching me things that Mother disapproves of." I admitted.

"What type of things?" Austria asked his scowl getting more prominate.

"Hot-wiring machines and various programing. Like making it so our doorbell plays songs. I haven't received the CD that Hungary promised she would get me of your music so I use mine." I bragged.

"Let the Bodies Hit the Floor is not music." He declared.

"Yes it is. It is heavy metal. And it is very entertaining." I corrected. This caused a 'Kesesesese' to come out of nowhere.

"Prussia." Austria and I growled at the same time.

"West wants Drew to go to his office. Something about a visitor coming over." Prussia announced.

"What. I thought Mother was trying to kill you." I blurted. This made my Uncle Prussia glare at me. He motioned for me to walk out into the hallway. I gulped and did as I was told. He grabbed my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

"Look Drew. World War I and II made me pretty easily angered so don't push me brat. Next time you rat me out I'll kill you. Got that?" He whispered threatingly his face turning from his smile to a frown.

"J-j-ja. I got that." I stuttered. He released me and walked away. I ran up to my Mothers study. My Mother was reading a letter at his desk.

"Mother. You requested my precensce." I adressed my mom in the formal tone Aus- Mr. Austria taught me.

"Please name. Just call me Germany or Mom. I dislike this formal tome you use with me all the time." I opened my mouth to speak but Germany just continued, "I know you do it only to make Austria happy but you know it's time you started trying to be your own person. What happened to the kid Italy and I brought home from the accident?" Germany asked his eyes boring into mine.

"She grew up. No offense Mr. Germany but I'm sixteen and you know that." I barked. His eyes just couldn't keep from boring themselves into mine. Teal met crimson and cause a battle that made the world wars look like chick fights. I heard a scoff from the door and I turned aroung to see my Uncle Prussia in... a suit. I started laughing at the sight I call my uncle.

"What is so funny Drew?" Prussia asked loking at me.

"You... suit... funny... can't... stop... laughing... sight... funny..." I gasped through my laughter. Germany smiled and Prussia grinned evily. I stopped laughing and looked at my uncle. "Prussia, why are you smiling like that?" I questioned ready to run if he tried something.

"Because, if I have to wear a suit then you have to wear a dress." Prussia's smile grew wider as I shrunk, "Kesesesese~! I also know that Romano went downtown today dress shopping with Poland. So I know that your going to have a great time at the Nation Ball." He announced looking at me before leaving.

-30 minutes later-

I was in a hideous purple dress that clashed with my pale skin. At least that was my opinion. ( www. allfordress/ common/ Product/ smallimg/ s1119201072801AM. jpg)

"You look absolutely gorgous in that dress Drew." Exclaimed a very eccentric blond haired guy(?). He/She was wearing a pink dress that went to his/her ankles ans was very frilly.

"Um... Poland are you a guy or a girl?" I asked looking at Poland.

"A guy, duh." He replied rolling his eyes.

"A guy." I scoffed. "You're more girl than guy so how was I supposed to know?" I asked.

"I have a male body." Was my only answer. I rolled my eyes ans looked at my dress again.

"Ugh... Romano and you are going to die tomorrow." I sighed. I looked at my self in the mirror. I really hate this dress I was wearing. Maybe though I might catch Austria's attention. I've had a crush on him since I came to live with Germany and Italy. In that time I learned to call them Mom and Dad.

"Drew let's go." Called my momfrom outside my window. I walked gracefully towards the limo Mom, Dad, Uncle Prussia, Uncle Romano, Mr. Austria and I were taking to the ball. I looked at it in awe and fear. Awe because I've never seen a car this big before and fear because I was almost killed in a car crash. I walked up to the car and took the seat near the right window. Poland waved to us and got into his own car. I looked at the others in the limo and they were all arguing or something, so I pulled out my IPod touch and began my heavy-metal ride. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Confessions and Tomatoes

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_  
_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_  
_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the_  
_Right an approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_  
-Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me By: Tata Young  
****

* * *

I walked into the ballroom. Normally I ignore my surroundings but this was beautiful. Everything was either clear or silver. The tables were gold and I swear the glasses are platinum. I stood there gaping at the skeptical. I must have looked like a freaking child at an amusement park. I was pushed over by an impatient Romano. I looked at him glaring but managed to hold back hitting him. I am supposed to be a lady after all.

"Do you need a hand Drew?" Asked a French accent. I groaned.

"I'm good France," I popped up to my feet in a less-then-elegant way. I stared at his suit which was plain black, "why is every guy wearing a black suit?" I asked looking around.

"Not every guy Drew. Germany is wearing a navy blue suit, Austria's is purple/violet, and Spain is wearing a dress courtesy of yours truly." He replied with a chuckle. Someone was standing in a corner wearing a black suit with a crimson red dress shirt and a crimson red tie. He had a small top hat with two ribbons coming off his head, one was yellow and the other was red. His hair shone a strawberry red complementing his pale skin. His eyes were closed as he tapped his foot against the floor to a beat that was not the music. I took a better look at him and saw the ruby-red iPod touch with blood-red headphones. He took out the headphones and walked towards me. "Damn this isn't good." Muttered France from beside me. I squeaked realizing he was there. I had forgotten he was there in the first place.

"Ah France. Good to see you. And is this one of your many dates? She looks a bit young. Tsk, Tsk. Naughty, naughty boy." The guy had a Romanian accent while he spoke with disgust and... hunger. His face was only two centimeters from mine. I did my first reaction which was push him away.

"This is not my date. I came with Spain this time. Now it was a pleasure Romania but we must go." France expressed firmly.

"Wait if she isn't your date then she shouldn't be near you." Romania grabbed my arm and pulled me from France. That made France grab Romania's wrist. This caused chaos to ensue. Romania and France were fighting and I was still frozen from when Romania was close to my face.

"Enough. You both have no manners and should be ashamed of yourselves." Scolded Austria. He held out his hand as an escort across the room. "Miss shall we go across the room?" He asked.

"Yes please Mr. Edelstein." I formally replied taking his hand as he escorted me across the room. We stopped by the Nordics. He turned to me and I felt a blush come forward. He was never this close unless he was going to dance with me. "Now wait here while I get Germany to deal with this mess." As his words reached me I felt my heart shatter. Well at least he has his priorities straight. I'll never get a chance to tell him I love him. I just want to let him know my feelings. Is that so bad. I mean-

"Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." Somebody chanted causing me to lose my train of thought. I look towards the hallway behind me.

"Bitches gonna die tonight." I declare walking into the hallway leaving behind two out of five Nordics shivering in fear.

"Go away Belarus. Leave me alone..." Was the reply to the chant.

"Who the fuck interrupted my train of thought?" I proclaimed more demanding than asking. I saw a girl wearing a purple dress on top of Russia trying to strip him. His black suit tattered. "Oh. Well then." I cried out. I got a glare from the girl. Hmmm... Marry me chant, Russia is afraid. Ah ha. The girl is Belarus. Wait didn't Russia say that not even a minute ago. I mentally face-palmed at my idiocy.

"Get the fuck away from me and brother." Growled Belarus.

"Sorry Belarus but Russia is supposed to go help Mother with the fight between France and Romania." I replied in a scolding tone.

"Da, I'll go do that now." Russia proclaimed getting out from under Belarus and heading back to the ballroom.

"Who is your Mother?" Belarus hissed.

"Um... Germany!" I replied. She laughed, and when I say laugh, I mean she laughed harder than Prussia does after a prank. His laugh my be annoying but at least it didn't make me quiver in fear. I walked back into the ballroom and got hugged by Sealand. Sealand was one of my best friends, I do believe that Sealand is a country. I have Germany as my mother, your arguement is invalid. I looked at the young nation.

"Hey Sealand~!" I chirped happily.

"Drew, did you ask him out yet?" Sealand quizzed me immediately. Did I mention that he knew I crushed on Austria? Well, I guess you know now.

"Um... no..." I reply loosing my eagerness. Just then the waltz started and I was thrown, no not pushed, thrown onto the dance floor by Sealand. I glared at the young nation as Austria led me into the dance. Somehow, I'd kill the little guy for what he did.

Okay, step, step, step, turn, spin, repeat. Easy to remember right? Nope, not with Austria, one minute your making sure you're in pace and the next your looking into his azure eyes falling for him. At the end he dipped me down and I could hear Spain yell out 'Look, Drew's a tomato~!' Just another to add to my kill list. Austria lifted me up and bowed, I curstied back then I ran off. No need to stick around when I was beat red. I did fine getting off the dance floor, leaving a clueless Austria standing there. Except in my escape, I ran into Romano... Not good... He got mad immediately and started chasing me around. Intent on killing me, with several nations following him. I was fast but Romano was faster, he was only carrying a crate of tomatoes and launching them at me. Yes, he was catching up carrying the tomatoes... I'm not slow, Italians are just fast... and unfortunately for me... I wasn't Italian. I ran out the door finally and took off my heels, 10% faster. I shredded the dress and ran in spandex and a tank-top. 40% faster and now I was out running Romano. By the next seven turns I had lost him and was covered in tomatoes. Seriously, you'd think I had been sprayed by a skunk. I was doused in them and it wasn't pretty. I swear that Romano was going to get it. Myy kill list is getting big. Maybe I should list the people on it.

Person: Reason, do I really need to?

America: He attacked me trying to use me for randsom against Germany when they went to war, yes I do need to kill the guy.

Spain: He embarrassed me in front of everyone, no he's a friend and also was stating a fact.

Seeland: Numerous pranks and pushing me into the dance floor, no he's a kid.

Belarus: Interuppting my train of thought and then threatening me, no... She'd kill me first.

Poland: Buying me a dress, no the dress is trashed.

Romano: Ruining my only dress, yes he's pulled the last straw.

This could take a while.

~Magical TimeSkip presented by Pasta XD ~

I was helping Romano clean-up the tomatoes. Apparently I broke a rule sometime today and this was punishment. What rule did I break? I have no clue, Hungary was pissed though. Maybe I should go back... When I was tilted down, I told Austria I loved him... Almost everyone thought I was joking and Austria was mad. While me and Romano clean-up, they're discussing my punishment for this. What could be so important that I have to be stuck with this jerk.


	5. The Meeting and The Past

~Italy's (My) Point of View~

We all gathered in the room after telling Romano and Drew to clean-up the mess they made. It was mostly fratello but she wasn't supposed to be here.

"Well, I say we just give her capital punishment."

"Miss Hungary, we need to be serious."

"I am being serious."

"I think we should make her do hard labour."

"I say we just give her an easy go."

"SEALAND GET OUT!"

"But it's seriously true. Drew loves-"

There went Sealand, tossed out the door.

"Maybe she should be given the same punishment as Evellyn."

"Russia, shut up."

"Bruder..."

"GERMANY I'M NOT LETTING THIS BASTARD TALK ABOUT HER AS IF SHE WAS NOTHING! THAT WAS OUR SISTER HE'S TALKING ABOUT!"

"Ve~! Who's Evellyn?" I decided to join and actually pay attention.

"She was like Drew, in the sense that Germany and Prussia took her in when she wasn't able to provide for herself. She destroyed several items of Romania's and we decided as punishment, she would stay with Romania for a year." England explained. Everyone nodded and I went back to what I was doing.

"I agree with Russia, oui."

"Nein."

"Actually, I agree with him. Sorry bruder..."

"Hmph... Well if capital punishment isn't allowed."

"No, she's the only one who has stood up to me. I don't want her to go to his place."

"Sorry Mister Russia but I agree with Miss Belarus."

"I... agree..."

"I'm against Greece."

"Si, sorry Prussia but I believe that this is the best path possible."

"No, I disagree. She's still a child and has school. Plus she can barely speak German, let alone Romanian."

"Isn't she from Romania?"

"She was a kid _Angleterre_~!"

"I guess,well since you've brought that up, I vote no."

"Yes, aru."

"No, I believe that Drew-chan has her reasons and shouldn't be punished."

"Austria?"

"Yes?"

"You and Switzerland need to vote!"

"I... agree."

"Switzerland?"

"If she gets injured, Liechtenstein would be sad. No."

"Wait, me and Italy never got a go, or am I still invisible?"

"Sorry Canada."

"Dude, I vote yes."

"Same as America."

"Italy?"

"I could tie the vote, then everyone would get mad. But if I say yes and it's a bad choice. Drew will suffer. I don't want to vote." I refused to choose something that could harm her, she is a daughter to me, no she is my daughter.

"YOU CAN'T JUST REFUSE TO NOT VOTE!" Prussia yelled at me. No, I wasn't under the table shivering in fear. I dropped my white flag under the table and had to go get it.

"WAH! GERMANY HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Was that too loud mayb-

_BANG!_

Romano and Drew kicked down the door. You could tell they were not impressed. I waved weakly as the two glared at the rest of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" They bellowed in unison.

"Well, it looks like Drew needs to learn Romanian." Austria stated.

~Point of View Change, Drew's Point of Veiw~

My jaw dropped. Romanian. I could barely speak German. I looked around the room. So I tell the truth and I get punished. Nice life I live. I turned around and stomped off. If they don't want me then I'll leave, but I refuse ro go to Romania. I'll go to an english speaking community if I have to leave. I'm not sure if anyone called my name. I think I was too angry to care. Once I was out of sight I ran. I didn't know where I was going. Only that I wasn't going to turn back. I reached a tree and climbed it. I started to cry.

~Flashback~

_"Wah! Germany, what happened here?" A voice said._

_"I think it was a car crash, and by the looks of it, it's a week old." Another voice said._

_I tried to speak. All I could do was whimper. My voice was hoarse from crying. I couldn't see the people but I knew that I couldn't live in the car forever. The water was low and I had no food._

_"Well, do you think anyone survived?" The first voice asked walking close._

_"It's impossible, a week without water would kill a person. Plus the car is totalled." Replied the other._

_The first guy walked closer. "I think there's something moving in the back."_

_"That's impossible." The other responded._

_"H-help me..." My voice was barely audible._

_"WAH! GERMANY IT'S A GHOST!" The first guy ran off. Tears streamed down my face. I'd die here. Some thing pulled at the door and wrenched it open._

_"MEIN GOTT! ITALY CALL RODERICH! THERE'S A PERSON IN HERE!" The other voice yelled. I saw the blond hair and reached out to him. He tried to get the seatbelt undone then saw the twisted metal. He took out a knife and cut the restraints. My eyes fluttered. I'd join mom and dad soon. "No, stay awake. Look, help is on the way. Don't shut your eyes! You've fought for this long. Keep fighting." He kept telling me everything that he could to convince me to keep my eyes open. I saw the car pull up then my vision went black._

_~A week later~_

_"Germany... She isn't going to wake up." A voice stated._

_"Austria... she's just a kid..." The blonds voice announced._

_"Kids can die! Look she's been out for days and she hasn't eaten for over two weeks... She'll die in that coma so wouldn't it be better to end it here?" The guy quizzed._

_"Austria please..." The blond was begging now. His voice wavering._

_"I... can... hear... you..." My voice. Oh god that was my voice. I sounded like a frog, not a human child. I swear that the first guy I heard since the accident was on me faster than light could move. "Ooof..."_

_"YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! WELL AT FIRST I THOUGHT YOU WERE..." He kept speaking._

_I decided that I needed my poor ear drums so I took a deep breath. And yelled as loud as I could, about just above a whisper, to the guy. "I'M SORRY BUT I NEED MY EAR DRUMS! SO COULD YOU STOP YELLING ME IN MY EAR PLEASE!" As quickly as I finished he got off and cowered. I was repeatedly poked afterwards by someone wearing gloves._

_"Kesesesese~! Hey West. Can I have-" He was cut off by me grabbing his hand and squeezing. I was once told I could defeat a raging elephant with my finger, so what's a poking finger. I sat up and then slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was red eyes and I let a foot fly, sending the poor albino man flying into a wall._

_"S-sorry..." I rubbed the back of my head. _

_"Did that just happen?" The albino man asked._

_"Yes, yes it did East." Asked the blond man._

_"Ve~! She's really strong." Stated the cheery guy._

_"How is she even awake?" Responded the doctor guy._

_I turned to him. "Hey, someone said something sensible~!" This made his eyes widen._

_"Um... What?" He responded._

_"Well, it's the most sensible thing I've heard since I woke up. In reality you're right with the whole 'She can't wake up, she hasn't eaten anything for two weeks.' I guess an answer to your question is my body has a large amount of muscle and fat to eat off of... I don't know but my doctor said that I could sustain a coma for three years with barely any life support~!" I explained, sort of._

_"You know it's polite to say your name first." He stated._

_"Well, I don't trust crazy people who call others by countries. Sorry~!" I retorted._

_"You are being very rude!"_

_"I'm seven. I don't care about manners. I like going outside and getting muddy. Sorry I wasn't raised lady-like for you Mr. Scrooge."_

_The albino laughed, and when I say laugh. He went Kesesesesesese~ for about thirty seconds before I realized, that's his laugh._

_"I swear, you've been raised in a barn."_

_"Nope, I was raised with guys... So get over it~!" I stuck out my tongue and he glared._

_"If I was related to you, I would punish you!" He declared. Storming off._

_"Well if I was related to you, I'd run away from home." I stated with just that tiny bit of venom in my voice. Then I heard Chopin. Did he seriously just go to the piano to play Chopin? Yes, yes he did. Oooh, and it enraged me how sharp he played it. I mean if you play the piano, you play it right. "YOU'RE TOO SHARP!" The piano immediately stopped and everyone looked at me like 'What is she talking about?' The piano guy walked back in._

_"Well if you're such an expert, then you go play it." His voice was laced in venom._

_"Sure thing~!" I replied cheerfully. I ran so fast that I put cheetahs to shame. I swear even cheery guy had to run twice as fast to catch up. I began playing Chopin, making the notes as how they should be. When I finished, I stuck my tongue out at piano guy. "See, you just suck~!" This sent the albino man into hysterics._

_"You... just... got... owned..." He could barely breath out the words through his laughter._

_"Ve~! You play the piano?" Asked the cheerful man._

_"No, I just press the keys and music comes out." I rolled my eyes at his question._

_"Cool, that's a nice ability~!" He cheerfully said. I raised an eyebrow. The blond man leaned over, probably to explain and the cheery guy said Si~!_

_"Si? What does that mean?" I asked._

_"Do you not know Italian?" The cheerful guy asked._

_"No, I speak English. I have problems with German and any other language someone has tried to teach me..." I stated. They blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Now I'm getting annoyed. "WHAT!" Note my voice is still hoarse. So it came out more like a 'Vad!'_

_"Vad? Oh... Well it's just that, why are you in Germany if you can't speak German?" Asked the blond._

_"My parents wanted to go for a vacation, and decided to come to Germany. No offence but I'd prefer Italy to here. I dislike half of the German cuisine." I stated, which made the albino and blond sulk and the cheery guy hug me._

_"Ve~! I knew my people and cooking skills would come in handy~!" He proclaimed hugging me._

_"..." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. How could I respond to this? I didn't._

_"Okay, maybe we should explain Mr. Austria~!" A woman came in and said energetically._

_"Well it''s easy, we're the personification of countries. What more is there to get?" The piano man proclaimed._

_"Oh... Um... You never said that!" I stated, only the slightest bit confused. Not the weirdest thing ever. I've seen fairies, but I'll never admit it._

_"Oh, well I'm Austria. The blond is Germany. The albino is Prussia, we all know that he isn't a country anymore but he not represents East Germany. The copper headed guy is Italy. The one beside me is Hungary." Pian- Austria explained._

_"I'm Drew Astimal Rune. My real first name is Drilicalla, but I hate that name. So Drew's on my name for everything, except birth records, but even they shall be changed!" I said using as much hate with my name as possible. Prussia laughed at my name. "Let's not forget I kicked you into a wall East Germany. Do you think laughing at my name is nice?" That got him to stop._

_"My name is Prussia!" He declared._

_"Well, technically Prussia was disolved after World War II so, you're now East Germany." I stated remembering the brochure I read._

_"Prussia!"_

_"East Germany!"_

_"Prussia!"_

_"East Germany!"_

_This went on for a while. I knew I was right but he kept saying no, so I just picked up a random item, which happened to be a frying pan, and threw it at him. He began rubbing his head._

_"I win~!"_

_"That hurt!"_

_"Don't argue with me, I know the history of countries like the back of my hand. Prussia was disolved and your proper name is East Germany."_

_"Yours is Dreeleecaulla."_

_"Actually it's Drilicalla."_

_"How do you even say that? I can't say that!"_

_"I've had to correct many people on that stupid name... I've have 3 years of practice."_

_"Three years, you started saying that at four?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who would even get a kid to say that?"_

_"Um... my now dead parents!" Venom laced the words along with my intent to kill showing. Prussia looked at me with soft eyes._

_"Sorry kiddo."_

_"Don't call me kiddo! Or brat or any other name you would call a child. I hate those pet names they give us! They're stupid!"_

_"Okay, something tells me you're smarter than you look!"_

_"Of course, my I.Q. is 195." They all stared at me._

~Present Time~

I began to cry. Letting the tears bear my anger and my sadness. I couldn't cope with this ever. I'm not sure when, but I fell asleep soon after.


End file.
